Blog użytkownika:Gortayti/Niecodzienne odwiedziny
Historia trochę z innej beczki, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Łup! Następny piorun, ale ten był inny. Swym blaskiem oświetlił, można by rzec całe niebo, a właściwie jego fragment, który otaczał jeźdźców. Nieustraszeni i w taką pogodę postanowili wzbić się w przestworza na grzbietach smoków. Choć nie z własnej woli. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Berk doskonale wiedzieli o nadchodzącej nawałnicy. Ostatecznie wiadro Wiadra niecodziennie jest tak ciasne. Czkawka uznał, że lot w taką pogodę, będzie doskonałym testem dla wszystkich członków Smoczej Akademii. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez negocjacji, błagania, a nawet zastraszania, ze strony pozostałych jeźdźców. Ostatecznie wszyscy ruszyli z pierwszą błyskawicą. Tutaj, to znaczy pośród burzowych chmur, wszystko wygląda inaczej. Nie widzisz nic, a polegać możesz tylko na zmysłach smoka i szczęściu. - Spokojnie Sztusia, spokojnie – Śledzik szeptał do ucha swemu Gronkielowi – Za moment ten koszmar się skończy i wszyscy bezpiecznie wrócimy do domu. - Cicho mięczaku! - Sączysmark skarcił kolegę – Skoro tak się boisz, to czemu w ogóle poleciałeś z nami. A wiesz co, w zasadzie masz rację. Wracaj do domu, to jest miejsce dla prawdziwych mężczyzn. - W takim razie i ty powinieneś wracać – odcięła się smarkowi Astrid - Ej, czy moglibyście się skupić? Ćwiczenie nie polega na wzajemnym obrażaniu się - powiedział stanowczo, ale spokojnie Czkawka. - Ty lepiej jej to powiedz – odparł Sączysmark – ta dziewczyna to istny... Chłopak nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdyż kolejna błyskawicą przecięła niebo. Towarzyszył jej ogromny huk. - Ty, patrz siostra jak Thor nawala – zauważył Mieczyk. - No, taka burza, a my tak blisko, no normalnie spełnienie marzeń – odpowiedziała mu siostra. - Z ust mi to wyjęłaś – odparł brat. - W tu sobie burzę podziwiacie, a ja myślę, że powinniśmy wracać – wciął się Śledzik - A co? Dzidzia się boi – zakpił Sączysmark - Nie, nie o to chodzi. Obawiam się, że docieramy do Oka Cyklonu. Ostatnim słowom chłopca towarzyszył koleiny grzmot. Wszyscy momentalnie zamilkli, jakby potężna siła odebrała im mowę, jak jakiś czar. - W sumie Śledzik ma rację – poparła chłopca Astrid – robi się naprawdę gorąco, a jak wszyscy doskonale wiemy metal przyciąga pioruny, a pomysłodawca tej „wspaniałej” wyprawy ma go dość dużo na sobie. To mówiąc dziewczyna spojrzała na sztuczną nogę Czkawki. Chłopak gestem ręki kazał się wszystkim zatrzymać. Na rozkaz jeźdźców smoki zastygły w powietrzu. Czkawka zawrócił Szczerbatka, aby spojrzeć na pozostałych jeźdźców. Jego przyjaciele, on również zresztą, byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki i zmarznięci. Wydmuchał głośno powietrze z płuc i zwrócił się do członków Smoczej Akademii. - Nie mogę od was wymagać tak wiele. Zarówno wy, jak i wasze smoki, jesteście zmęczeni. Ja zresztą również – tu zrobił krótką przerwę, aby następne zdanie wymówić w miarę pogodnie – no dobrze wra... - Uwaga! - krzyknął Śledzik wpatrując się w coś znajdującego się za mówiącym - Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany Czkawka, tym samym się odwracając, a gdy to już zrobił nie potrzebował wyjaśnień przyjaciela. W stronę jeźdźców zmierzała ogromna trąba powietrzna. Nie czekając ani chwili dużej przyjaciele zebrali się do ucieczki. Nagle Czkawka stracił panowanie nad Szczerbatkiem. Nocna Furia zaczęła robić beczki i korkociągi w powietrzu, o mało co nie zrzucając jeźdźca z grzbietu. - Co się stało? - zapytał chłopak smoka, nie ukrywając przerażenia. Szczerbatek zaczął machać głową, jakby chciał coś pokazać młodemu wikingowi. Chłopak zrozumiał aluzję i spojrzał do tyłu. No tak, a myślałem, że gorzej nie będzie. Wiatr był tak silny, że sztuczny fragment ogona Nocnej Furii odleciał, bogowie wiedzą kiedy. Trąba była coraz bliżej Czkawki i jego smoka, a pozostali jeźdźcy nawet nie zauważyli braku jednego z nich. - Jeśli to ma być nasz koniec – powiedział syn wodza ze łzami w oczach – to wiedz, że od momentu, gdy wziąłeś rybę z mojej ręki, byłeś mym najlepszym przyjacielem. Szczerbatek odpowiedział Czkawce. Gdyby tylko znał jego język... Ogromna masa powietrza była już bardzo blisko. Nie minęła sekunda, a zarówno smok, jak i jego jeździec, zostali wessani przez tornado. Czkawka poczuł coś pod sobą. To coś jest zimne i twarde. Otworzył oczy. Tym czymś okazała się posadzka. Posadzka?! Jeszcze chwilę temu wessała go trąba powietrzna. Była burza i jego przyjaciele, oni uciekali, nie zauważyli, że jego nie ma pośród nich, ale w końcu to zobaczą i co potem. Uznają go za martwego? Może znajdą fragment ogona Szczerbatka? Szczerbatek! Chłopiec chciał się podnieść i zacząć szukać przyjaciela. Niestety, gdy usiłował wstać poczuł ból w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Syknął i upadł bezwładnie na podłogę. Zemdlał. Za jakiś czas, ponownie się ocknął. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co się stało. Nagle, jego rozmyślania przerwał dotyk czegoś ciepłego i mokrego. Otworzył czy zobaczył Szczerbatka, liżącego go po twarzy, a gdy chłopak otworzył oczy, smok tak się ucieszył, że zaczął go lizać z wielkim zapałem. - Już dobrze... starczy... dość, dość – Starał się uspokoić smoka wiking, śmiejąc się i płacząc równocześnie – Starczy, mordko. Nie czas na to. Najpierw zobaczmy, gdzie jesteśmy. Potem przyjdzie czas na świętowania. Szczerbatek usłuchał przyjaciela i pomógł mu wstać. Oboje zaczęli się rozglądać. Znajdowali się w jakimś korytarzu z czarno-białą posadzką i ścianami w kolorze brązowym. Czkawka położył rękę na grzbiecie Szczerbatka, aby po chwili, tą samą ręką, dać mu znak, że powinni pójść wzdłuż korytarza. Szli tak przez pewien czas, aż dotarli do niewielkiej, okrągłej komnaty z dwoma wejściami. Jednym z nich weszli, drugie znajdowało się po przeciwnej stronie izby. Tu podłoga była drewniana, a ściany bure. W momencie gdy weszli do komnaty, wypełnił ją blask pochodni, które wisiały na ścianach. Co więcej z futryny wejścia, którym weszli, jak i z tego drugiego spadła krata. - Szczerbatek, ognia – dał Czkawka rozkaz smokowi. Z pyska smoka wystrzeliła fioletowa kula plazmy, która poleciała prosto w kierunku kraty naprzeciwko. Strzał okazał się bezskuteczny. Krata wciąż zagradzała im przejście. - Proszę się nie przemęczać – powiedział jakiś głoś, płynący nie wiadomo skąd – nic nie jest w stanie zniszczyć tej kraty. Nawet Nocna Furia. - Kim pan jest i czemu tu jesteśmy, i co to było za tornado! - krzyknął Czkawka, mając nadzieję, że tajemniczy człowiek to usłyszy. - Wszystko w swoim czasie – odparł głos – najpierw zostaniecie poddani próbie. - Jakiej znowu próbie?! - zdenerwował się wiking. - Jeśli ją przejdziecie, odpowiem na wasze pytania – powiedział głos, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał pytania chłopca – życzę wam powodzenia. Gdy tylko skończył mówić, nie wiadomo skąd, w sali znalazł się smok, jakiego Czkawka nigdy nie widział. Był on zielony, a na głowie miał coś, co przypominało hełm. Hełm. Dużo powiedziane. Łeb pokrywała warstwa zielonych, ale koloru ciemniejszego od reszty ciała, łusek. Wyglądały one również na zdecydowanie bardziej solidne. Końcówki skrzydeł smoka były jakby pokryte... piórami? Co to za smok? Co prawda nie był jakiś strasznie wielki, mniej więcej rozmiarów Ponocnika, ale jego szmaragdowe oczy sprawiały, że Czkawka znieruchomiał ze strachu. Smok zaczął się niecierpliwić. Szczerbatek popchnął swego jeźdźca, aby ten ruszył do przodu. - Tylko spokojnie – powiedział chłopiec, podchodząc do smoka bardzo powoli. Wyciągnął rękę do przodu – nie masz się czego bać. Smok spojrzał na chłopca. Warknął pokazując szereg białych, ostrych kłów. Syn wodza zwolnił krok. - Wszystko jest w porządku – mówił Czkawka bardzo spokojnie, uspokajając nie tyle co smoka, co raczej siebie – nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Chłopak im bliżej był smoka, tym wolniej szedł. Cały czas jednak, wyciągał rękę. Gdy doszedł już dostatecznie blisko, smok pochylił łeb. Dał się dotknąć. Gdy tylko smok poczuł dłoń na swej głowie. Wzbił się w powietrze i nie wiadomo gdzie, poleciał. W tym momencie krata po drugiej stronie zachrobotała i podniosła się do góry. - Szybko Szczerbatku! - powiedział wiking do smoka – zanim znowu opadnie. Obaj zaczęli biec w kierunku wyjścia. Za nim nie było jednak korytarza, ale schody. Chłopak jęknął na myśl o wspinaczce po stromych stopniach. Na szczęście wędrówka nie trwała zbyt długo i przyjaciele doszli do kolejnej komnaty. Ta jednak była inna od tej ostatniej. Była również oświetlona światłem pochodni, ale jej podłogę pokrywały bogato zdobione dywany. Na jednych wzory roślinne, na innym lwy, a tu wzburzone fale i inne wzory. W sali stało wiele regałów z książkami. Czkawka podszedł do jednego z nich i zaczął czytać ich tytuły. - „Smoki Skandynawskie”, „Wywary na bezsenność”, „Mikstury Dawnych Mistrzów” W miarę czytania kolejnych tytułów, chłopiec czuł coraz większą potrzebę rozmowy z gospodarzem. W sali stał również dębowy stół, a na jego blacie stały dziwnie wyglądający sprzęt. - Może wystarczy już tego zwiedzania. Zarówno Czkawka, jak i Szczerbatek podskoczyli, gdy usłyszeli głos. Znikąd wyłonił się mężczyzna w brązowej brodzie, pokrytej lekką siwizną i bardzo przenikliwym spojrzeniu. Miał na szatę w niebieskiej barwię i czerwonych akcentach. - Wybaczcie mi tego smoka, ale musiałem coś sprawdzić – powiedział mężczyzna - Mianowicie, co musiał pan sprawdzić? - zapytał Czkawka widocznie lekko zdenerwowany. - Wasze zamiary – odparł człowiek – Widzisz Czkawka... Nie wytrzeszczaj tak oczu. Wessało cie wielkie tornado, przywiało do mojego domu i mało tego wciąż żyjesz, a dziwi cię, że znam twoje imię. Kontynuując wy wikingowie od lat zabijacie smoki. Musiałem co zrobisz, gdy jakiś stanie ci na drodze. - Na Berk od przeszło roku nie zabijamy już smoków. A zresztą przy mnie był smok. Czy nie był to dostateczny dowód, że nie mam złych zamiarów? - Teraz to już nie istotne. Nadszedł czas na to, czego bardzo pragniesz. Coś taki zdziwiony? Przecież wiem, że w tym momencie najbardziej pragniesz zadać mi parę pytań. - Tak – powiedział chłopiec trochę zdezorientowany – Kim jesteś i co to za miejsce. O co chodziło z tym tornado i... Mężczyzna podniósł dłoń do góry na znak, że na razie starczy pytań. - Nazywam się Gronit – zaczął mężczyzna – jestem alchemikiem, a to – wskazał ręką na pomieszczenie – moja pracownia. Od lat opracowuję przepisy na nowe mikstury oraz, podobnie jak ty, badam smoki. - Co? Zaraz coś mi się nie zgadza – wtrącił się Czkawka – jeszcze chwilę temu, zastanawiałeś się, czy zabiję smoka, czy uspokoję. A teraz, nagle wiesz, że tresuję smoki. Gronit ponownie podniósł rękę, aby chłopiec się uspokoił. - Gdy tylko wszedłeś do pokoju, poznałem cało twoją przeszłość, w tym parę naprawdę ciekawych – tu alchemik się uśmiechnął i mrugnął do chłopca. - Alę... Jak? Skąd, pan? - jąkał się wiking. - Nie myślisz chyba, że tylko ty umiesz oswoić smoka – ale to nie był Gronit. Do komnaty wszedł ktoś jeszcze. Był to smok, ale nie ten co ostatnio. Był on niebieski, a na głowie miał coś w rodzaju pióropusza zrobionego z... kolców? W każdym bądź razie były one niebiesko-fioletowe. - Chłopcze oto Long, mój dobry przyjaciel – powiedział alchemik, widząc zakłopotanie na twarzy chłopca. - Ale... ten smok. Ten smok. PRZEMÓWIŁ – wykrztusił Czkawka. - Owszem – powiedział Long – zdolność mówienia, nie jest jednak moją jedyną umiejętnością. W tym momencie Czkawka poczuł jakby ktoś wszedł do jego umysłu. To nie było przyjemne uczucie. Szczerbatek podszedł do swego jeźdźca wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Delikatnie polizał go po dłoni. - Co się dzieję? - zapytał chłopiec - Wybacz – powiedział Long – ostatnio byłeś skupiony i nie poczułeś penetracji. Czkawka znów czuł się normalnie. - Widzisz Long jest smokiem umysłu – powiedział Gronit – może w dowolnym momencie odczytać myśli każdego człowiek, wejść w jego umysł. Kiedy tylko „przejrzał” twoje wspomnienia od razu mi powiedział, więc jak widzisz, gdy tylko przekroczyłeś próg tego pokoju, znałem cię na wylot. - I to dosłownie, na wylot – burknął chłopiec – wciąż jednego nie rozumiem, co z tym tornado? - To efekt moich eksperymentów – powiedział Gronit, nie ukrywając zadowolenia – odstrasza potencjalnych gości. - Chyba nie jesteś zbyt towarzyski – zauważył Czkawka nieśmiało - Cenię sobie swoją prywatność, ale do rzeczy. Odeślę cię teraz do domu, twoi przyjaciele na pewno się martwią. Ostatecznie nie ma cię już cztery dni. - CZTERY DNI?! - krzyknął wiking zaskoczony. - Długo spałeś – odparł alchemik- jak przejdziesz przez te drzwi – wskazał ręką na drewniane wrota – znajdziesz się trzydzieści osiem kilometrów na wschód od Berk. Jeśli chcesz możesz już iść. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do Szczerbatka, dając mu znak ręką, że pora ruszać. Smok jednak stał w miejscu. - O co chodzi mordko? - zapytał zaniepokojony. Podszedł do smoka, aby sprawdzić, czy nie ma żadnych uszkodzeń. Może złamał skrzydło, albo ogon. Ogon!? No, właśnie ogon. Czkawka zupełnie zapomniał, że sztuczna część ogona Szczerbatka odleciała przez silny wiatr trąby powietrznej. - Ach zapomniałem – przerwał Gronit milczenie – znalazłem to na plaży dziś rano, był zniszczony, ale go naprawiłem. To mówiąc, alchemik podszedł do biurka i wyciągnął z niego ogon Szczerbatka. Był sprawny, ale miał na sobie kilka łat. - Mam nadzieję, że zadziała – powiedział Czkawka, biorąc ogon z rąk Gronita. Chwilę później Szczerbatek był gotowy do lotu. - Do widzenia Gronicie, Long – powiedział Czkawka zmierzając ku drzwiom. Siedział już na grzbiecie swego smoka. Już miał otworzyć drzwi, gdy zatrzymał go głos Gronita. - Żegnam cię teraz, ale nie licz, że to nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Następne> Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone